The present invention relates generally to a removable valve assembly for use with a high pressure fluid gun.
A high pressure fluid gun is utilized for surface cleaning. Fluid enters the gun from a fluid source through an input tube and exits at low pressure through a dump tube. When a trigger is actuated, a removable valve assembly directs the fluid through a high pressure outlet for cleaning.
In prior high pressure fluid guns, the valve assembly includes a valve pin having a seat end and a valve seat having a seating portion and a cylindrical valve guide. The valve pin is housed within the valve guide of the valve seat. When the trigger is actuated, the valve pin slides within the valve guide towards the seating portion until the seat end of the valve pin sealingly engages the seating portion of the valve seat. This directs the fluid through the high pressure outlet. In prior valve assemblies, the cylindrical walls of the valve seat guide the valve pin. The valve assembly is removable, allowing replacement as the valve assembly wears.
Because the valve seat includes walls to guide the valve pin, more material and expense is required. Therefore, it is desirable to utilize a valve assembly which does not include a valve seat having a cylindrical valve guide to guide a valve pin.
Hence, there is a need in the art for an improved removable valve assembly for use with a high pressure fluid gun.
The present invention relates generally to a removable valve assembly for use with a high pressure fluid gun.
The valve assembly of the present invention is installed within the body of a high pressure fluid gun. The valve assembly includes a valve seat and a valve sleeve connected by a spring. The valve seat and the valve sleeve include lips which are crimped around opposing ends of the spring to form the valve assembly. A valve pin is secured to the valve sleeve by an annular retainer clip. The spring allows for the movement of the valve pin within the body when the valve pin is actuated by a trigger mechanism. The valve pin is received and guided by a bore within the body of the fluid gun.
The valve pin includes a seat end which sealingly engages an angled seat of the valve seat when the valve pin is actuated by the trigger mechanism. In the preferred embodiment, the angled seat is angled at 65xc2x0 and the seat end of the valve pin is angled at 60xc2x0, to provide for line contact between the seat end of the valve pin and the angled seat.
Seals are located on the valve seat and on the valve pin to prevent fluid from leaking from the valve assembly. A tab on the valve seat removably engages a groove in a retaining nut. The retaining nut is threaded into the body of the fluid gun to install the valve assembly.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a removable valve assembly for use with a high pressure fluid gun.
These and other features of the present invention will be best understood from the following specification and drawings.